Shards of the Rainbow
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: Drabbles... Their memories were pieces of the iridescent sky sash, and glittered even as they shattered... DorothyScarecrow, Highschool AU.
1. Beginning

A/N Mmmkay! So, I do a Wizard of Oz high school alternate universe (hereafter referred to AU HS) which basically Dorothy and the Scarecrow are in a Kansas high school, sort of rural but not completely, and he's 17, a junior, and she's a sophomore, 16. I'll skip around to before they met and after they met and stuff like that.

001- Beginning

"Excuse me, where's- oh man- hey-" pleaded Hunk Champs, also known as Scarecrow due to his physical stature, twisting in the school hallway, asking, "Where's class A 1939-"

"Outta the way, dork," jeered a big, burly football player, shoving Scarecrow out of the way. The lanky junior tumbled to the ground, but sprang up again in mere seconds, jumping to a different part of the hallway, and immediately backed up against some poles in the middle of the hallway that supported the ceiling.

"Hey, check it out- new kid!" crowed another one of the jock's friends, who had spotted Scarecrow like a lion spots the weak water buffalo of the herd. And this particular water buffalo immediately became petrified, trying to scamper but failing. Instead, one of the guys with feathery black hair laughed and grabbed Scarecrow's belt with surprising skill and tied him to the pole, with the buckle to the back so the hapless teenager couldn't undo it.

And then, because the gods of fate decreed it so, the bell rang.

"Whoohoo!" cheered the bullies, and streamed out of the area, whooping loudly and causing some afraid freshman to scatter into various classrooms, the fact that they were in the wrong room not really occurring to them.

"Wait- come back! Ahhhh!" moaned Scarecrow, thrashing around like a feisty trout on a line.

"Why are you up there?"

Scarecrow stopped whipping around and turned his head to see a girl a little younger than him, with curly-ish brown locks and wide blue eyes. She was clad in a blue, checked skirt and a light cerulean blouse. For a moment Scarecrow forgot he was (strapped to a support beam in a new school and late for class) and just kind of stared at her and how pretty she was. _Wow. _

"I'll help you down," she said, and circled around his back, and observed the belt. "Here we go-oh!"

The belt snapped open when she opened it a little, because the strain caused it to shudder and pop open. Scarecrow sprang from the pole, and slammed to the floor, but in a nanosecond he leapt up again, flailing around.

"Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing his arm and holding him steady. For a second, it was like he was made of straw- limp, he stumbled some more.

"Hey!" she laughed. "Come on, I'll help you to class. I think we follow down this yellow hallway to the A hallway- you have Philosophy first right? I heard asking in the hall but couldn't get to you. Come on!" She linked arms with him and led him down the hall.

It was an odd sight, but then again, at Oz High, things could get much, much stranger.


	2. Lunch

#57- Lunch

The middle of the day was always the worst in school- at least in the morning, you were semi-awake after talking to your friends before school and near the end you were all pumped for school activities or just ready to go home and chill. The only thing you looked forward to was lunch.

It was 4th period Algebra 2, and Dorothy was barely awake- blinking, poking herself in the nose with her pencil, and doodling in her notebook (her dog Toto and mini portraits of classmates around her). The teacher was going on something about irrational numbers and how they worked into equations when the bell rang and, above the noise of the students and brainless chatter, she yelled, "No homework, just study for the quiz!"

"Well, that's one quiz I expect to fail," quipped a silver-haired boy who slipped up next to Dorothy and shifted his equally shiny backpack on her back. "What do you think?"

"I don't really know," she said, scanning the hallways for someone, though she knew he wouldn't be hard to find. "Do you know what Scarecrow has fourth period, Nick?"

Nick Chopper, a.k.a Tin Man to his Tech Ed/woodshop classmates, grinned at her. "Ooh, why do you want to know?"

She blushed a little and kept looking. "Um, he owes me money for lunch."

"He never eats lunch. He hardly eats anything. You just want to _see_ him," gleefully said the punk boy, jumping a little bit. "Haha, Dorothy loves-"

"Scarecrow!" she said, cutting Nick off as she spotted the hay-colored hair and plaid-clad figure of her friend moving awkwardly through the hallway.

"Sorry I couldn't find you, it's like I'm missing my brain or something," he said, smiling widely at her. Her heart pretty much melted right there.

"Oh this is sickeningly sweet, loves, but I've got to get going," said Nick, and with that, disappeared down to hall to his girlfriend, Nimee, who grabbed his hand and dragged him away cheerily.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked, and she linked arms with him, their custom way of walking, and went down to the cafeteria. It was only 2 days into the year and already they sat together and had figured out ways to get to classes as close to each other as possible.

"As long as those rude girls aren't there anymore- what were there names?" she mused, furrowing her brow.

"Psh, their just Witches," he said, waving his hand and accidentally whacked a couple of kids in the head, but they just kept walking because you always suffer injuries moving around in the halls.

"Yeah," she said, looking ahead, glad he was there.


	3. Teammates

A/N W00t, third drabble! Okay, it was asked by Eurayle if this was modern or old high school, and I'll clarify that it's modern- you'll see later references to iPods and computers and such, and unless I really suck at history, they didn't exist then. (That'd be cool though…) It could be as if they went to your high school. Yup, and that was a reference to the movie date in the first chapter, I like sneaking those things in.

Onward!

026. Teammates

_This… officially… sucks. _Dorothy skipped to the left as a dodge ball whipped at her head. "Hey! No headshots!"

"Then duck!" yelled a skinny, long-necked boy who Dorothy privately referred to as 'Scoodler' because the dorky name fit him well. He threw another ball above his head and whacked it hard like a soccer ball, sending several of Dorothy's classmates diving for cover. A whiz at dodge ball, and somewhat of a sadist, Scoodler was not well liked.

Meanwhile, Scarecrow and the 'Tin Man' were having a deep, sensitive, and ponderous conversation common with the male gender.

"What-EVER, geek, my girlfriend is hotter than yours," scoffed Nick, picking a red rubber ball off the floor and chucking it back. "Hey! Busy here!"

"Look, she not my girlfriend, and it's not just that she's pretty, but really nice too," tried to explain Scarecrow, but there was no use getting to his punk friend- the silver-haired boy just scooped up some more balls and hurled them at the opposing side.

It was then that he turned and saw that that Dorothy was having an amazingly fun time trying to get away from Scoodler, who pursued her with the tough red spheres like none other. Quickly, he slipped, ducked, and fumbled his way over.

"Here, watch this," he whispered to her, and picked up a stray ball and threw it, twisting his wrist as he did so, and it spun and smacked Scoodler right in the chest with a sharp **thud**!

_"Owww!_" whined Scoodler, hopping around, quickly retreating to the side. "Man!"

"What at weenie," remarked Nick, striding over, juggling some dodge balls. "You should have hit him harder, Crowboy."

"That would've been cruel," Scarecrow informed his friend.

"Psh, whatever," said the other boy, and quickly dealt stunning blows to the people across the gym floor. "Ha! Snagged here."

"Do you even have a heart?" asked his girlfriend, Nimee, sidling up to him, hugging him.

"That really depends," he said jokingly in a thoughtful voice.

It was then that Scarecrow saw something red whoosh by, and by instinct dove and pushed Dorothy out of the way, and the dodge ball whirred harmlessly past. Well, not really, because it hit one of the Witch sisters (as they were called by others). She stomped off to the side and glared at Scoodler, who threw it. A nasty green bruise spread across her face, and she almost did something about it until a teacher walked in and settled the matter.

"Ouch.. That could have been _me,_" gasped Dorothy, looking back and forth at the slowly-turned-green-faced girl and the whining Scoodler trying to explain to the teacher why he was aiming at faces. "Thanks for pushing me out of the way!"

"Oh, no problem," blushed Scarecrow, even though you could hardly tell, he was so tan it was difficult.

"Geez, get a cornfield," said Nick, noticing the two even after the ball incident.

"What? You're weird, Nick," said Aimee. "Eeee! A ball!"

"Got it!"

"Ha, cornfield…" weakly joked Dorothy, trying to get out of the awkward reference made there. "Yeah, um- WATCH OUT!"

_This officially sucks, _simultaneously thought Dorothy and Scarecrow.

A/N Yeah, I know Tin Man's kind of a tough kid, but he was a lot like Scarecrow in the movie and books, so I gave him a bit of an attitude… after all, metal body, no heart, seriously.

Also, this could be considered pre-getting hearts and brains and stuff. So they have their beginning personalities, and will grow as the drabbles continue. If you have any questions, ask! And review, as always! Thanks!


	4. Black

A/N W00t, we meet new characters in this one!

014. Black

Everyone was sure that they had names- the girls with long hair, dressing in black, and always walking silently. But everyone just called them the Witches.

Today, they walked through the halls together, stepping with harsh grace and arrogant chins tilted up. The freshman, dubbed "Munchkins" years ago by the upperclassman, stepped back quickly to avoid the small one's pathway. She was a bit of a control freak, and ordered around the Munchkins with a single glare. This, apparently, was their fear- to be looked at by Nessarose Thropp, one of the Witches. With bizaare styles like striped socks, skirts, and sometimes loose dance pants, she kept to herself except when she was angry- and then other people got involved.

Her sister, on the other hand, dressed more in goth fashion, although today she wore plenty of makeup to hide the icky green bruise that had spread across her face since a dodge ball incident a week or so back. With small chains hanging off her jeans and thick, chunky boots, with a heavy jacket and sometimes even gloves, Elphaba Thropp had a wicked sense of fashion.

But today was different, because one group of people, caught up in their conversation, forgot to move out of the way.

"Yeah, so then Scarecrow _freaks_ out because the Bunsen burner got just a _little_ close to his hand when I was melting the copper strip-" explained Nick in a 'hey, I'm the victim here' voice.

"You _know_ I'm afraid of a fire!" snapped Scarecrow.

"Weenie. Anyway, so he jumps back and spills a bunch of the blue food dye on that Witch chick, Bessanose or something-"

Dorothy and Nimee bit back grins as their boyfriends continued to bicker- it was almost a sport. They often discussed getting jackets and hats to support the 'teams'.

"And she screams and tells her boyfriend to _do something,"_mocked Nick in a falsetto voice, "who just sits there and whimpers a bit, what a loser-"

"That's ironic, you two could be brothers based off looks," observed Scarecrow wryly.

"Hey, I am SO much better looking than him-"

"Excuse me," icily said a cutting, dark voice. "But I'm pretty sure you're supposed to move and not block the halls."

Dorothy turned and saw Elphaba standing there, eyes staring coldly and guarded.

"Sorry," she said, backing up-

Right into Nessarose, who crashed down to the ground, with an awful _crack_ when she landed. Her face flashed white, and she passed out, shuddered as she did so.

"Oh no!" gasped Dorothy, bending down quickly to help, but was swatted away.

"Back off," hissed Elphaba, the emerald of her eyes clashing with the olive bruise on her face.

"But I-" she started, Scarecrow starting to pull her away. People were backing up, and teachers were coming out to see what was going on.

"Go," growled the black-clad girl, and she picked up her sister and stalked away.

"Way to go," whistled Nick. "Well, this is going to be an interesting year."

A/N And that's the REAL story of why Elphaba hates Dorothy. Yes, I used the Wicked names, yes, I've seen it, I just wanted to throw in some other fandoms as well.

Review! Such things are love.


End file.
